Rivals- Book One
by NefertiDagger
Summary: A BLoSC/Digimon x-over. Basicaly it's a fic where Myotismon and Nos-4-A2 try to decide who is the best vampire. R/R. (Also, my 50th Fic!)
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Rivals- Book One  
  
Written charbroiled from flames by Liberate Ayane  
  
A/N- A Silly Buzz Lightyear/Digimon x-over. Enjoy.- Liberate A.  
  
_Chapter One: Nah-Noo!_  
  
It is a senic scene of a red convertable on the road, driving along to some wonderful, relaxing music..... it looked like one of those car commercials where they make it look awsome, but in real life, it isn't? Anyway...  
  
The sun was setting, and the roads shined like diamonds on tarmac. Of course, Myotismon was enjoying this said experience, gazing forward to the horizon, thinking of Kabukimon and/or Piedmon (Your pick).   
  
"Ahhh... sweet Kabukimon.... we have that lunch tomorrow..." He sighed, thinking. All was at peace....   
  
-------  
  
"I hunger.... feed...."  
  
Except for this one guy.   
  
"That is not a nice thing to say my pretty."  
  
Of course. Anyway, back to the story. A mysterious figure hid in the shadows, like a hunter in wait for his prey..... little did he know that the prey would go by really.... fast.  
  
"Ahhh.... here's comes a car.... yes.... to me my lovely..." He saw it streak by, reeling him down.... of course, don't count this mysterious woman... errrr guy out for the count. Oh no... he sprouted crimson red-wings and lunged to the blood red car.  
  
"*HISS* No one gets away from me-..."  
  
----  
  
Myotismon continued driving, oblivous to what was comming behind him at the speed of light. He instead hummed a nice song.  
  
"Hmmm... ha-humm.... Hey... there's something behind me.... better not be Puppetmon and his hoodlums Etemon and Devimon.."  
  
Myotismon adjusted his rear view mirror and saw the creature stalking him, on the hood of his car.... gazing him in the face like meeting a hungry wolf for the first time.  
  
"Hello.... friend." The vampiric creature hissed. Myotismon, a vampire himself, wasn't afraid, just frustrated that he couldn't see the road ahead of him. He waved his hands at the thing, trying to shoo it away.  
  
"Oh scram. I can't see! You'll get us off the road!" Myotismon screamed. But the creature didn't pay attention, oh no! He then revealed a pair of fangs, and then, bit into Myotismon's collectible, 1966 Chevy Convertable.  
  
*CHOMP* *suck, suck*  
  
"MY CAR! MY BEAUTIFUL CAR!!! YOU FREAK!"  
  
"Only doing my job fellow.... human vampire."   
  
The horrid brute then sprouted his wings and flew away, swering Myotismon off the road..... and right towards Wizardmon.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!!!!" Myotismon screamed as he lost control of his car. Wizardmon managed to jump out of the way, but then said to himself:  
  
"At least I didn't die again...."  
  
With that, a giant safe crashed on-top of the poor wizard, who has no importance to our story.  
  
*THUD*  
  
"owwwww..."  
  
-------  
  
_Chapter Two- Blah.  
  
_The Mysterious Creature from the other day was now in his... temporary lair (unless you could call a junk yard a lair...), forming a very vital plan to his day.  
  
"I wonder if she likes 'Scary Movie' or 'Nosferatu', which is my personal favorite...." The mysterious being wondered aloud as he held two video boxes in his hands. He adjusted his huge witch hat and was about to walk out when...  
  
"Pabu!"  
  
"Oh go away, I have no time for you and Battleship... I must be going on a date now. Farewell, Winston."  
  
"Pabu, pabu."  
  
Winston nodded his head and went back to work, while his master went about his own work... unless you could call a date work anyway...  
  
--------  
  
Myotismon (who was in his car with Piedmon, his wife LadyDevimon and son DemiSpiritmon, Puppetmon, Devimon, Etemon and Milleniumnmon also) was humming along to Chicago's 'Twenty-Five or Six-Two-Four', driving on the same road.  
  
"Twenty-Five of Six-Two-Four... duh-dah-duh-dah-duhn, dah-duh-dah-duhnnnn!"  
  
"Will you shut the hell up Myotismon? We're all sick of that song!" His step-sister Lady Devimon swore. Myotismon immedatly slammed the tape off and popped it into his walkman. Everyone sighed.  
  
"Thank God. No more french horns." Puppetmon sighed, flinging Rubber Bands at Millenuimnmon.... who then promptly hit Puppetmon over the head.   
  
"OW!"  
  
"Take that."  
  
"All of you, shaddup! We're here!" Devimon yelled. The car screeched to a halt and they all left for the building.  
----  
  
_Chapter Three: Twenty Five or Six Two Four?_  
  
Myotismon walked up to the door of Kabukimon's house, but something worried him.  
  
"I hear screaming.."  
  
Indeed, there was screaming. Blood curdling screaming. Screams that would make your leg hair stand on end if you're wearing cargo shorts. The vampire opened up the door, and cautiously walked inside.  
  
"Kabuki? Sweepea? Are you okay? Did you discover my can of worms trick?" He asked, voice vaering.  
  
*AHHHH! HAAAAA!!!*  
  
More screaming. The Vampire Lord rushed into the video room, and gasped, when he saw his girlfriend on the floor.....  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! That is such a funny movie!!" Kabukimon laughed. Myotismon gasped and rushed over to his friend.  
  
"Kabukimon... are you okay?"  
  
"Myo? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SEE ME AGAIN! And yes, I am okay. I was enjoying 'Scary Movie' with my new boyfriend."  
  
Myotismon nearly fainted. Who was Kabukimon's new boyfriend? He looked around, and then Kabukimon pointed to a shadowy figure comming out of the kitchen.  
  
-------------  
  
"We meet again Human Vampire." A sultry, somewhat stero-typed Vampire spoke. He came out, wearing the same sunglasses, hat and cape. Myotismon got angry.  
  
"YOU'RE THE CREEP WHO BIT MY CAR!"  
  
"Yes, yes. Do you know who I am fellow vampire?" The Mysterious Vampire asked. Myotismon rolled his eyes and shook his head 'no'.  
  
"No? I am... Nos-4-A2!!!!!! THE MOST POWERFUL (energy) VAMPIRE IN THE KNOWN UNIVERSE!" Nos-4A2 introduced, lighting flashing outside.  
  
-------  
  
"Hey, there's lightning and yet there's sunshine." Milleniumnmon pointed out. They put the hood up just to be safe.  
  
-------  
  
"Nos-4-A2? HAW HAW! Gimme a break! That is the lamest name EVER!" Myotismon hawed. Nos-4-A2 looked angry. He threw off the sunglasses and revealed his electro-wings.  
  
"Oh? Not as lame as... Myotismon." Nos-4-A2 muttered, looking hurt. Kabukimon took this as a sign and left the house. Of course, Myotismon wasn't impressed.  
  
"Sheayh. How did you get into the Digital World if you're not a Digimon. Are you a Chosen Child?"  
  
"Chosen Child?! Hell no! I found a gate while I was on a 'mission', on the planet Tradeworld, so I decided to hide here, and I ended up staying for a long time.... and I heard about you Myotismon.... finally, I can meet you, and show you, who the superior vampire, energy or pre-pubecent lady blood sucker is!" Nos-4-A2 cackled.   
  
"Is that so? Well know this you metal freak, I am the LORD OF THE VAMPIRES!"  
  
Nos-4-A2 'tsk'ed and cocked his head to one side. He then raised up his arms and summoned.... something.  
  
--------  
  
"Mama... car moving!" DemiSpiritmon cooed. LadyDevimon looked at the car starting to hover a little over the ground.  
  
"That's odd...the car isn't on." Etemon said, looking over the edge.  
  
"We're flying! Just like in that Chigaco video in their wimpy period! YEEHAW!" Puppetmon screamed. Etemon hugged Devimon (Devimon hit Etemon on the head) as they all flew into a window in Kabukimon's house.  
  
"THE CAR IS ALIVE!" Piedmon shrieked. Everyone hung as tight as they could and screamed at the top of their lungs.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
---------  
  
"Rrrrrr..."  
  
"Rrrrrr..."  
  
The two suckers stared each-other down, gazing fiercely, like two macho men fighting over a sexy female.   
  
"Leave now.... you fool." Nos-4A2 ordered. Myotismon just stood there.  
  
"Never."  
  
"DAMN IT MAN GET AWAY FROM ME!!!! I AM THE THE MOST POWERFUL!"   
  
"You are SO delusional. Who ever made you must've been on some form of crack." Myotismon growled.  
  
"In a way, he was."  
  
And so, the screen got wavy and just as it was about to flashback, the car crashed into the living room. Kabukimon got angry.  
  
"You are all SO paying for that wall!"   
  
"Oh shut up." Devimon moaned, Millenmiuimnmon sitting ontop of him. All coughed and Nos-4-A2 got an idea.  
  
"Hold on a sec, I have to talk to Winston."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Nos-4-A2 pulled up a cell phone and talked to his Pabumon butler.  
  
"Yes, Yes. You got the obligatory boiler room fight scene set up? Wonderful. We'll be there in a second." He then hung up and flew away. Myotismon glared.  
  
"What's up you coward?"  
  
"Follow me. We're about to do a hot fight."  
  
"Okay."  
  
------  
  
_Chapter 4- The Obligatory Hot Boiler Fight_  
  
Myotismon was now stripped down to his boxer shorts, Nos-4-A2, stripped down to his normal metal outfit. Myo's gang sat on boilers high above the fight, Winston at his side.   
  
"You are one twistied biznatch you know that?" Myotismon teased.  
  
"And soon, this twisted biznatch will rule all mechanical things and this Digital World!"  
  
"That is so cliched. Let's just fight."  
  
"Oh damn. Okay then."  
  
And so, the two vampires took to the air, punching and using machismo to pummle the living daylights out of each other.  
  
*WHAM*  
  
*PUNCH*  
  
"MY TEETH!" Myotismon whined. Nos-4-A2 punched him to the ground, and Piedmon started to cry.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
Before you knew it, they were both dented, bruised and hurt, but they still went on, sweat and oil drenching them to the point of slipping.  
  
"You are NOT the best vampire, I AM!"  
  
"NO I AM!"  
  
"I AM!"  
  
And the, their punches connected at their own weak points...  
  
*PUNCH*  
  
"oooooo..."  
  
Sending them down to the hot floor below.  
  
-----  
  
"Ow. That's gotta hurt." Puppetmon said to Etemon.  
  
"Yup."  
  
-----  
  
  
_Chapter 5- Uneventful Ending_  
  
"Myotismon.... as long as I am here in your world, you shall be my rival." Nos-4-A2 said after Winston had come to pick him up.  
  
"Same here Nos-4-A2." Myotismon said, getting in his car. "And you still have to pay for my car."  
  
"Oh damn."  
  
He sprouted his energy wings and flew away, cradling his butler, and Myotismon, as he was about to get into his car...  
  
"MYOTISMON! YOU AND YOUR HOODLUM FRIEND HAVE TO PAY FOR THE DAMAGES TO MY HOUSE, YOU SCRUB!!!!" Kabukimon screamed. Myotismon put on his head phones and drove away as fast, as he could..  
  
"Oh that... that slacker... he forgot his clothes." Kabukimon groaned.  
  
"Hey... Piedmon, do you feel a draft?"  
  
"Uhh Myo-san...."  
  
"DON'T TELL ME. JUST DON'T TELL ME."  
  
---------  
  
Nos-4-A2 sat in his junk-yard lair, with Winston of course, plotting his revenge on Myotismon.  
  
"That vampire thinks he's the best... I will have MY REVENGE.... Oh damn, I spilled my coffee."  
  
"Pabu. Pabu!" Winston chimed in.  
  
"Yes do get a wet towel, I really need it before it ruins my chrome."  
  
------  
  
Myotismon stood on the balcony and looked out to the distance.  
  
"Hey.... that looks like a crude control spire.... Oh damn.... don't even tell me he's going to do it.... is he?" Puppetmon chimed in.  
  
"Yup. He's gonna do it." Myotismon said, sipping his wine.  
  
"Dang this wine is good. Did Piedmon make it?" He thought.  
  
_*The End*  
_


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
Rivals- Book Two  
  
Written by Chu2 Ayane  
  
A/N- _Sorry this is so short. Only 2 chapters? Book three will make up for this, I PROMISE!- Liberate Ayane_  
  
Chapter One- What's Been going on  
  
(Puppetmon walks up to the screen, taps on it)  
  
Puppetmon- Hello? Oh hiya! Wanna play War? Okay, okay, I have something for all the crazies who didn't read 'Book' One of this crazed series. Here is Piedmon, to give you the lowdown on what's been going on.  
  
(Piedmon is messing with a blow-up Myotismon, when he hits the camera)  
  
Piedmon- PUPPETMON! YOU MADE THE CAMERA COME OVER HERE!  
  
Puppetmon- (Off Screen) No I didn't!  
  
Piedmon- Who did?  
  
(In the control room, Nos-4-A2 is cackling with his butler Winston at his side.)  
  
Nos-4-A2- Hello everyone. I will tell you what has been going on. You see, I came into the Digital World to get away from those pesky rangers, then I met up with a boy named Ken, and kicked him out... I think he's somewhere on the street.... anyway, I met up with that horrid Myotismon, and he ruined the first half of my plans!  
  
Winston- Pabu!  
  
Nos-4-A2- Yes Winston, he is a son of a bitch. Anyways, I have his girlfriend, heh heh.... she has good sex...  
  
Winston- PABU!  
  
Nos-4-A2- Whatever Winston. Where was I? Oh yes, we got into a fight, and Myotismon knocked me out! The cad! Now I am currently trying to over take him with my latest plan! Control spires!  
  
(WInston hands a notice)  
  
Nos-4-A2- DAMN! It fell over! Oh well, what's done is done. Whatever. Okay then, let's go back to Piedmon and the blowup doll! Heh ehehehehehehehehehehe....  
  
(Myotismon runs into the control room and proceeds to wail on Nos-4-A2)  
  
Myotismon- YOU!!!!!!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!  
  
Nos-4-A2- Come Winston! We must leave!  
  
(They jump out the window, and LadyDevimon walks in, annoyed)  
  
LadyDevimon- You could've 'Crimson lighting'ed him.  
  
Myotismon- He had a DigiBaby....  
  
(LadyDevimon walks off)  
  
=======  
Chapter 2- Substantial Story  
  
"AAAAARGH!!!! WHO PUT PEANUT BUTTER ON MY BSB CD???!!!" Myotismon shriked, holding up a CD of 'Black and Blue', caked in Jiffy, Chunky Peanut Butter. Puppetmon held up his hands.  
  
"Wasn't me! Besides, I'd use CREAMY!"   
  
Myotismon frowned. He looked at Etemon, who was leaving with his mother for the weekend, he didn't think he was suspectable..... neither Piedmon, LadyDevimon, DemiSpiritmon, Milleniumnmon, MetalSeadramon OR Diaboromon for that matter... there was only one person...  
  
"Nos-4-A2... I shoulda known...."   
  
=====  
  
Nos-4-A2 was enjoying a nice Chunky Peanut sandwich made by Winston, while looking at the annoyance of Myotismon.  
  
"Heh eh,... phhh... haaaa... ppppphhhhhh..."  
  
"Pabu?"  
  
"Grah! Hah, phhhhsss... hhhaaaaaaapppp, gkkkkk!"  
  
"Pabu, bu...."  
  
Winston left his master and went off to get the hot oil bath ready.  
  
"Argh,, I hate peanut butter.... wonder what he'll do next?"  
  
=====  
  
Myotismon was scraping off the peanut butter, when he smelled something, and pointed it out to Puppetmon, whow as the only one left in the room.  
  
"*sniff* Do you smell that? That smell.... the smell that smells... smelly..." The vampire took another wiff of the air and gasped, and said in a deep, gutteral voice-  
  
"Colonge for robotic vampires....."  
  
"What?" Puppetmon groaned.  
  
"Nos-4-A2....." Myotismon muttered. Puppetmon then left the room, and myotismon was left to the scent.  
  
"Come out where I can see you DigiDestine.... eeeerrrr Nos-4-A2!!!!"  
  
*To Be Continued...*  
  
Told ya it was short.


End file.
